Tsundere
by Knight Dreamer
Summary: In which Black Star and Kid tries to convince Soul that his meister is a tsundere. But what is a tsundere anyways? Probably what Maka is. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Tsundere**  
"Is a Japanese character development process which describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time."

Soul sighed as he scanned down the internet for more information about this _tsundere_ stuff that most guys talked about. Well, not just most guys . . . those anime freak kind of guys. They annoyed him to hell. Not just because they're not _cool_ as he like to put it, but because they notice, no, they took interest in _his _meister.

He won't deny it. The years of puberty have been nice to his meister. Slowly but surely filling her bust and bum and he learned to appreciate the changes on her. And of course, begrudgingly notice that other guys learn to appreciate them too. So like the good 'ol weapon that he is, Soul had taken the responsibility to be his meister's bodyguard. His meister didn't know of course, if she found out that he's been throwing warning glares at men who took three steps to the invisible "no men allowed near Maka –except a few considerable friends- zone" that he created, she'd Maka Chop him to next week.

So he remained being the silent protector. Hovering over his meister like any other day and living through their friend's teasing him of being an over protective guy with tsundere complex. That's where it all started. He doesn't know what that word meant when Black Star first mentioned it. So he decided to ask when they were having their usual _bro time_.

"You don't know what a tsundere is?" Black Star looked at him as if he's stupid.

"Never heard of it." Soul shrugged, still searching at his laptop and brushing the look that his friend was giving him.

"How come?" came a deep voice at his left. And Soul's eye twitched, even Kid knew that word? What the hell!

"Other boys always describe Maka as a perfect example of a tsundere. Didn't you hear them throw comments like that?" Kid continued and that got Soul wondering.

_Last Monday_

Soul and Maka entered school together like any other day. Arguing about little things like always and receiving another Maka Chop like normal. Of course he noticed a few heads turned to their direction, they were making a scene after all, shouting at each other (or Maka scolding him) and all. But he didn't care about those looks. What he cared about now was to fix his meister's mood before they enter their first class. And he knew just how to do that.

After rubbing the sore spot left by Maka's textbook, Soul looked up at the seething girl and smirked before standing up from his crouched position and grabbing the hand that hit him with a book in a firm grip. Seeing her get annoyed more, Soul's smirk widened, she's just too cute. And he pulled her near him until their noses almost touched. Pink began to from at his meister's cheeks and he could be mistaken but he clearly saw her eyes soften, some of her rage already starting to be forgotten and Soul's eyes lit up in triumph before giving her the final blow.

"You're so adorable when you're angry."

The pink on her cheeks turned red to Soul's amusement and she began stuttering.

"W-wha-what are-are y-you sa-saying you freak!" and she stole her hand from his grasp before giving him another hard dosage of Maka Chop. Soul looked up only to see her back, sprinting away from him to their classroom and Soul couldn't help but return his smirk when he saw her reddened ears.

Standing up straight, the demon scythe sighed in contentment as he started to follow the trail that his meister went off too, when he heard someone talking about his companion just now.

"Maka-chan's adorable."

Soul stopped on his tracks and scoffed silently. Those guys were just repeating his compliments.

"You're right, she's a total tsundere. I never knew I'd see one in real life." Another guy sighed dreamily.

The albino started walking again and with his hand clenching tightly without him noticing. Throwing a quick glare at the guys who were gossiping about his meister being their type –making sure that they get the warning- he continued on with the walking.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I've heard some of them say that." Soul growled.

Black Star and Kid chuckled, how clue less was he, their albino friend. "And yet you still don't know what that word meant."

Soul remained silent for a few seconds before shrugging, "I'm surfing about it right now."

"And?" Kid urged him to continue.

"I don't think Maka's a tsundere." Soul said in a tone of conclusion.

Black Star and Kid looked taken aback. It's either their friend is stupid or he could just not grasp the meaning of the word.

"What did you understood about the word anyway?" Kid asked him.

"Well, from what I've read, it's just an adjective used for people who're in denial of their feelings. People who are cold on the out side but shows their soft side from time to time to someone they like." Soul answered in boredom, finally closing his laptop and placing it atop the coffee table.

"And you don't see Maka as someone like that?"

"No." was Soul's quick but sure answer. "She doesn't even like anyone."

Black Star wanted to strangle his best friend! How come he's labeled as the idiot one when this white haired guy right here is too dense to even see his meister's character.

"Oh come on, man." Black Star sighed in exasperation, "I'm pretty sure it's obvious. You must have at least notice!" Kid nodded.

Soul raised a delicate brow, "Notice what?"

"Listen to you god Soul and I shall tell you the signs of your dear Maka being a tsundere." Black Star thumped a fist at his chest.

Kid sighed and stood up, with a statement of, "I'll get more pop corn." He headed to the kitchen of Soul and Maka's apartment, giving a low mumble of, "This is going to be tiresome."

Back to Soul and Black Star, the self proclaimed god held up his fore finger in front of his friend before declaring, "Number ONE! She's violent . . . . . yet sweet."

* * *

Cooking wasn't Soul's forte. But for this one night, he decided to be a macho chef. Why? Because his meister is coming home after three days from one of those Meisters only mission. Those bittersweet three days have been full of booze, games, pranks, Chinese food, pizzas, lame jokes, late night dramas, and lots more of crappy dinner. In short, it sucked! What every man thought to be heaven without a nagging woman breathing down their necks was hell! He didn't even know how he survived three days without Maka!

So now that Maka's finally coming home, he decided to show her how much he appreciated her presence. And since Soul already finished cleaning the messed up apartment (courtesy of Black Star and Kid)the only thing left was to cook dinner for his tired roommate, who should be home by five, four, three, two, and –

"Soul I'm home!"

Oh how he missed that voice. "I'm in the Kitchen!" Soul called out.

Maka's head came poking from the kitchen door and frowned when she saw a perfect dining table prepared. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

Soul just shrugged and placed the hot soup he's been working on in front of his meister, "Can't a guy cook dinner for his roommate?"

"No. but you never cooked for me before," Maka sat down and came face to face with a slightly burnt meatloaf and green goo. "What is this?" she pointed at the bowl in front of her and Soul gave her a toothy green before proudly dictating, "Soup."

Maka hesitated, "Okay?" and shakily took the spoon as her weapon waited for her to taste his masterpiece. And to the meister's surprise, it wasn't that bad.

"It's not as bad as I thought. What's this soup anyways?"

"Fish Soup."

And the next thing he knew, his head received three hits of hard bound encyclopedia, a knee in his gut, a slap on the left face and another Maka Chop to finalize the brutal work. Then he heard her scream at him before his meister rushed to their bathroom and frantically rummage through the medicine cabinet. Before he passed out, though, Maka's last words rang out in his head.

"_I'm allergic in fish you idiot!"_

Damn, how could he forget that.

Soul opened his eyes and found Maka by his foot, watching tv. Noticing her sleeping beauty finally awaken, Maka stood up and took the ice bag from his head so he could seat up.

"Sorry." Soul mumbled.

Maka sighed and placed the ice bag back to his throbbing head.

"Next time just order another take out."

"Yes ma'am."

Maka smiled a bit and headed to the kitchen. Soul heard a bit of cluttering and then he smelled curry. His stomach growled, he really missed real food. Maka came holding a plate of rice and curry and placed the delectable food in front of him by the coffee table.

"What's this?" Soul asked.

"L-look." His meister began, a twinge of pink slowly forming at her cheeks, "I didn't cook you dinner because you tried to prepare something nice for me and you even cleaned the house, even though I know that you trashed it while I'm out." Her voice started becoming more like whispers as she continued to talk about the things that her roommate did for her.

Soul smiled a bit.

"I mean you almost killed me minutes ago."

"Don't remind me."

"Th-the point is, I- I . . ." Soul watched with sheer amusement as his meister struggled to get the words of gratitude out of her mouth but the thank you he didn't deserve never came.

"I pity you 'coz you've been eating junk foods for the last three days!" Maka sputtered out, cheeks still bit pink.

"Right." Soul chuckled, and Maka's blush began to redden.

"Just eat!" she growled and shoved the spoon so far up his throat, Soul thought for a moment that she isn't grateful at all for his efforts, instead she's trying to kill him for almost killing _her_.

* * *

"She's violent. Period." Soul frowned.

Black Star sighed, and held up another finger, "NUMBER TWO! Tsundere girls always tend to have this cute yet sexy combination."

The blue haired teen grinned when the albino did a double take look at him. A bowl of popcorn was placed on the coffee table and Kid joined the other two boys on the couch, and he nodded.

"That's true."

"Since when did Maka evercome close to the word _sexy_? She's almost tit-less!" Soul scoffed as the other boys stared at him weirdly. Surely Soul must've noticed right? They lived in the same apartment for Pete's sake! Every one clearly knows that Maka isn't Ms. Tiny-tits anymore.

"She's a C-cup, Soul." Black Star pointed out.

"Right, right. She's got some well balanced ones if I say so my self." Kid nodded to himself, missing the glare that Soul threw him.

"Since when was having a C-cup sexy?"

Kid grinned at his friend's denial, "I don't know Soul, you tell us."

It was a normal Sunday, which means to say that the day will a total BORE! And since they're nearing summer, Soul can't decide what to do anymore! Sleep off the boredom or bathe in ice cubes.

"Hey Maka!" Soul groaned as he slumped himself on the cold floor.

"Yeah?" came the voice of his meister from her room.

"It's sooooo hot!" he groaned again.

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" the muffled annoyed voice of Maka made him smirk, she's too hot-headed for a hot weather.

"Cool me up!"

He heard her door open and he felt her kick his side lightly before rushing to the kitchen.

"Stand up, Soul!"

Soul sighed and heaved himself up. Wiping the forming sweat off of his forehead, he headed to the kitchen, deciding that maybe a glass of ice cold water would lessen the heat. But damn, was he dead wrong.

The moment that Soul walked in the kitchen, the heat came up to another ten degrees and he almost stumbled there and then. Damn it! He has to avert his eyes elsewhere before Maka could see him _gawking _at her.

"Want some water?" Maka turned to him and Soul was thankful that he could regain his cool composure just in time.

"Yeah, sure."

Maka was wearing a white tank top, partnered with a short jean shorts and purple flip flops. Damn, her legs really do go on forever. Oh her bum, damn he has got to _stop_ staring! Maka gave him a glass of water with ice cubes and went directly to the couch in their living room to grab her duffle bag. Soul drank his water, gulping loudly and rushed to over to Maka. She can't possibly be planning on going out looking like _that!_

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you remember? Culture fest is nearing in and I'm assigned to make some props and billboards for the event."

"Why are you wearing something like _that_ then? Can't you just wear some jeans and a shirt?"

Maka looked down at her outfit and back up his weapon, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? It's scorching hot out there. You don't expect me to run around the campus in a shirt and jeans do you? The heat would kill me!"

Actually, Soul did expect that, damn, he want it to be like that –except for the dying part- with what she's wearing now, Maka would have men ogling and drooling like the hormone enraged teens that they are.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Maka raised a brow, "You didn't even sign up for the activities management."

"I'm bored here."

Maka wondered why he's being such a prick when he's just a lazy-bum a minute ago. The moment they closed the door, Maka sighed, "You're too hot-headed for a hot weather."

Soul frowned.

When they reached Shibusen, the school was already pretty busy. Students ran around carrying paint, ladders, and tarpaulins and so on. Maka sprinted to her post, Soul trailing behind her, and he can't help but growl. He was right; boys are already staring at her. Thank god he came with her; he can't imagine Maka getting crowded on by these men acting like dogs in heat.

When Soul finally arrived at Maka's post, he noticed that their friends were also there. They were also wearing casual clothes like Maka, white shirt and tank tops and shorts. Seems like him and Black Star were the only ones unwilling to be there.

"Got dragged Tsubaki?"

"No," Black Star snorted, "She promised me that she'll make me lost of onigiri if I helped out in the preparations."

"You're not helping out though."

"Gods don't take orders from anyone!"

"Black Star? Could you please bring this board to the gym?" Tusbaki called out from behind them and Black Star abruptly stood up and grinned.

"Sure thing, Tsubaki!"

Soul rolled his eyes, "didn't take orders from anyone my ass."

"Soul come here for a bit!" oh yeah, his woman also expects him to do something.

"What?"

"Can you hold this up for me while I secure it with a nail?"

Soul looked at the sign that Maka was holding and nodded. Ten minutes later and the sign were up already and Maka proudly looked up at her work. Placing her hands at her hips she nodded approvingly. Kid didn't agree though.

_Shibusen: Cultural Festival!_

"Nononononononono!" he wailed.

"What do you mean no? It's perfect!" Liz pointed out.

"Perfect? Are you blind woman? Why are there three exclamation points at the right side and none at the left! It's hideous! Disgusting! It'll be a shame if the visitors saw it!"

Liz sighed and grabbed her meister by the collar and held him up, "Just like your hair?"

And Kid stilled, for a moment, Soul feared that he might have been paralyzed. Liz was satisfied though, as she says a quiet Kid is a nice Kid. And so she dragged him to the infirmary.

Maka sighed and grabbed some paint. "I guess I have to fix that before Kid woke up and tear this to shreds."

Soul only watched as Maka struggled to carry three buckets of paint, clutching the buckets close to her chest, she made way to the ladder again.

"You know, there're handles on those." Soul pointed out and chuckled when Maka struggled again with the buckets.

"If you still haven't noticed, these paint buckets don't have handles. Black Star used them earlier as boomerangs or something."Maka sneered.

"Hot-head." Soul commented as he continued to stare at his mester. Long legs that could make men drool, firm mounds being pressed against the buckets, and a fine ass that could make even gay people double take.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he heard Maka growled at him and he looked at her just see a very nasty glare pointed at him.

"Why?" Soul mocked, "You're a superwoman aren't you?" he smirked as his meister seethed more.

Maka stomped her feet and hugged the buckets closer to her chest and Soul had to cover his nose to prevent the on coming nosebleed. Damn, he could see her breast swell up a bit more. He has really got to fuckin' stop _staring_! And so he does. Soul averted his eyes somewhere else, cursing Black Star and reminding himself to lecture his best friend not to play with things that aren't even toys.

Soul growled when he caught a few students, _boy_ students, starting to huddle and form a bit of a crowd. He knows what they're doing. Oh he knows pretty well because that was what he was doing just a second ago. The crowd –which still went unnoticed by Maka- suddenly stiffened. Soul wondered why so he turned back and almost fell from the bench he's been sitting on. Damn it! Does she enjoy showing off like that or is she really _really_ just dense?

Maka finally settled the buckets atop the table beside the ladder. And she was now situated on the ladder, leaning forward (too much in Soul's opinion) to cover the exclamation points. It may look like a pretty normal task, but down below in Soul and the other student's location, it's getting harder to breath. They got the perfect view of her long long loooong legs and they could clearly see the perfect curve of her bum beneath the sinful short jean shorts.

Soul has to take all his strength to look away and glare at the forming crowd in front of him (who're also suffering from nosebleed). Standing up abruptly, Soul grabbed the hose that's lying beside him on the ground –how convenient- and turned on the water. Now the fun part begins. He sprayed the dogs and they finally left with shrieks.

The albino smirked with content as the crowd finally vanished.

"Soul? Stop playing with that an- hey!"

Soul turned around when Maka called him, forgetting the fact that the water was still on, and accidentally spraying his meister.

"Uh . . . oops?"

"OOPS? Ugh! I'm wet and that's all you've got to say?" Maka snarled as she slumped to the ground and rung her hair to remove some water.

Soul remained immobile. How stupid was he? His meister's freakin' wet! It was hard enough not to ogle when she was dry. Now that she's wet, oh damn he wanted to run back home and take a nice cold shower. For Pete's sake her clothes stuck to her like second skin, and enough to show the starting outline of her bra. He's got to do something before the dogs start coming back. Thinking quickly, Soul removed his shirt and tossed it to Maka.

"Wear that before you make a scene."

Maka glared at him, "And whose fault would you think it be?" and she slowly got up to wear the shirt that her stupid weapon gave her . . . begrudgingly she might add.

When the shirt was fully worn, Soul almost had a heart attack. The sight in front of him was too much. The shirt was big for her. Too big. The hem reached her mid thigh, making the shorts she wore not visible anymore. The worse part? She's looking (or glaring) at him with her cheeks puffed in annoyance. And Soul only has one thought in mind.

'_How the hell could my meister turn from a temptress to an adorable girl?'_

* * *

Soul was blushing the entire time. How uncool.

"Ready for the last one?" Black Star smirked at the albino and Kid raised both brows, being the symmetrical type that he is.

"There are only three?" the shinigami asked.

Black Star shook his head no, "Nah, but I summed it up to three major signs. It'll take us forever if we said all of them and Soul takes a century in his flash backs."

"Didn't know your brain could do that much." Kid mumbled.

Soul threw them a dirty look and averted his eyes to his wrist watch, "Just say the last one and get out of my house already. It's quarter to seven. Maka should be home any minute and I'm pretty sure she won't like the mess we've made."

Around them were a bunch of empty root beer cans (since Maka hates alcohol) and eight (since Kid was there) empty boxes of pizzas –they still didn't know how they finished that much-.

Kid smirked, "What mess are you talking about? i love your living room."

Soul and Black Star stared at the shinigami weirdly. The living room was still in a mess, though, now that they've noticed there are four cans of root beer together with four boxes of pizza at the right side of the living room and another four cans of root beer and boxes of pizza at the left side.

"Riiiiiiight," Black Star chided and held up another finger, "anyways, NUMBER THREE! They confess their love in the . . . .uh . . . what's the phrase here . . ."

"Most passionate way?"

"No."

"Sweetest way?"

"Nah."

"Corny way?"

"Nope."

"Weirdest way?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Soul raised a brow, "Seriously? They confess in the weirdest way?"

"Pray tell?" Kid asked Black Star.

"Well . . . it is weird . . . I think? I mean they start blushing and all, and then they start stuttering, then they'll deny that they like you and other stuffs like that."

"How do you even know all this?"

Black Star just gave them a wide grin and started laughing, "I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! I KNOW EVERYTHING! BOW DOWN TO ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before they knew it, a hard bound encyclopedia was suddenly buried in the self-proclaimed-god's head. It was silent for a few minutes when the only weapon in the room finally broke it.

"You're home early." Soul looked at his meister, ignoring the seemingly lifeless lump that is his best friend.

Maka frowned when she saw the mess in their living room, "Yeah, and I see you were having fun."

Kid, noticing the female meister's distress at the sight before her quickly thought of an escape plan before he gets caught up in another type of mess in this living room.

"I uh, think that it's better for us to go home already. C'mon Black Star!" Kid didn't wait for a reply, quickly snatched Black Star by the collar and faithfully rushing towards home.

Soul sighed and started picking up their trash. "Don't worry I'll clean up. Where did you go anyways?"

He waited for a few minutes but there were still no reply from his roommate. Picking up his laptop he started heading to his room when Maka finally started to talk.

"Liz and the others just . . . uhm . . . talked to me about something."

Soul went inside his room and placed his laptop on top of his study table and head out where his meister still remained standing. But the weapon noticed something.

"Maka, are you . . . blushing?"

"W-what? Of course not!"

Of course she is. Soul narrowed his eyes and observed her further. Noticing his stare, Maka's cheeks darkened.

"W-will you stop l-looking at me like that!" Maka stuttered and threateningly held up her encyclopedia.

Soul paid no heed though, "What did you talked about?"

If possible, his roommate became even redder and she bowed her head, looking at anywhere else besides him.

"Just some stuff."

"Like?"

"Why do you even want to know!" she growled at the albino and finally gave him a Maka Chop.

"THE HELL MAKA! Why are you so violent! I'm just concerned 'coz it's getting you all fidgety." Soul grumbled while massaging the forming bump on his head.

Feeling guilty, Maka sighed and mumbled, "They were persuading me to confess."

Soul sputtered. Confess? Maka? His meister? As in make a _love_ confession? His eyes noarrowed further, but this time, in a threatening way. He doesn't like that idea.

"What did you tell them?"

"I agreed."

Soul unconsciously growled, which also went unnoticed by Maka since she suddenly found her skirt to be interesting and started tugging and twisting its hem. He hates to admit it but the sight of his flustered meister was kind of cute.

"So, when will you confess to the lucky bastard?" Soul tried not to punch the wall beside him and just focused himself on the slowly hitching up skirt of his meister. Courtesy of her fidgeting and playing with the hem.

"W-Well . . . S-soul uhm . . ." she started stuttering and her fidgeting got worse. Doesn't she notice that she's giving him a pretty nice view of her well toned long legs? Can't she see that he's suffering from the sight of her being sexy . . .

Then it hit him. HARD. Soul's eyes widened. She's violent, cute, has her sexy moments, and the third part. The damn third sign of a tsundere was unfolding before his eyes.

"So-Soul . . . I-It's not that . . . it's not because I think your cool or anything or nice for that matter . . ."

And there's the denial. Oh dear Death. Black Star and Kid were right.

"Maka . . . what are you trying to say?"

She gripped her skirt tighter and looked at Soul directly.

"I-I think t-that I . . . "

They were right, his Maka is a tsundere. Guess he should tighten his "no men allowed near Maka –except a few considerable friends- zone".

* * *

**There we go. . . :3**

  
**just got this idea from . . .uh . . .somewhere? idk, i just thought that Maka is a tsundere, don't you guys think so?  
**

**If not . . . .well this is embarrassing. xD  
**

**-KD signing out  
**


End file.
